Query
by Ironyra
Summary: Pillow Talk - sebuah konversasi pengantar lelap mereka. Kumpulan ficlet.
1. Chapter 1 - Ibu

Bab I – Ibu

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Sakura PoV**

Hari ini selasa malam, dua bulan setelah pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-kun. Rasanya Aku masih tidak percaya jika saat ini Uchiha menjadi nama depanku. Dulu, nama itu begitu – jauh, rapuh, dan sulit kucapai. Kini, Aku memiliki nama itu dan Aku, Uchiha Sakura, akan menjaganya.

Aku berbalik dan entitas yang kupuja, suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidur di sampingku, di kamar kami. Wajahnya tenang, Aku bahkan tak bisa membayagkan bahwa Ia telah mengalami hidup yang begitu berat, pembantaian keluarga oleh kakaknya sendiri, kepergian kakaknya, kehancuran klannya, dan seluruh kebenaran yang telah menjungkir-balikkan dunia seorang Uchiha Sasuke kecil.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke padanya, jemariku menyentuh garis rahangnya, lembut, bahkan setelah apa yang Ia lalui.

"Sakura,"

 _Sial,_ Ia ternyata tidak tidur. Dengan tergesa aku menjauhkan jari tanganku dari wajahnya dan duduk dengan kikuk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

Matanya terbuka, "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa terlelap." Ia mengikutiku, bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

Rasanya ganjil, Aku ingin mengakhiri kecanggungan ini. Gugup, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Ia tidak menolak, tidak pun menyambut, Ia hanya diam.

"Sasuke," Aku bertanya dengan berbisik kecil, Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya,"

"Apa, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku penasaran, bahkan sampai ingin mati rasanya. Aku melirik kecil nakas di samping tempat tidur kami. Ada foto keluarga Uchiha di sana, foto keluarga Sasuke. Ada Ayah, Ibu, Kakaknya, dan Sasuke kecil.

Jika saja mereka masih ada, bagaimana mereka akan memerlakukanku? Bagaimana mereka akan memanggilku? Bagaimana mereka akan menyambutku? Bagaimana Sasuke akan memerkenalkanku pada mereka? Bagaimana dan bagaimana yang lain.

Sasuke menyentuh lembut rambutku, membelainya lembut, ini menyenangkan sekaligus membawaku kembali dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang tak bisa lepas dan menempel kuat di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika mereka masih hidup?

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Iya'.

"Sasuke-kun," keberanianku menciut,

"Bagaimana-"

"maksudku, seperti apa?" hati-hati, aku mencoba sebisaku.

"Ibumu," Ucapku final."

Ia diam, dan ini menyesakkan. Belaiannya di rambutku berhenti, bahunya sedikit menegang, Aku tahu itu. Dan matanya menerawang, jauh, lebih jauh dari apa yang bisa aku raih. Matanya syarat akan rindu, Aku tahu, dan Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Dia-" hening

"Luar biasa." Ada senyum ketika Ia mengucapkannya.

"Sepertimu." Ucapnya final.

dan mulutku bungkam.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Hanya kumpulan ficlet yang tertimbun di folder saya, tentang pertanyaan Sakura dan jawaban Sasuke, singkat cerita, sebut saja pillow talk mereka.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Purnama

II - Purnama

Di luar purnama, dan Aku rindu Sakuraku – Istriku. Biasanya setiap bulan saat purnama, kami akan berjalan keluar membentangkan selimut di bawah pohon dekat lapangan latihan tim 7 dulu, lalu membawa buku yang kami bawa. Biasanya saat purnama, Ia akan membisikkan kata-kata manis. Namun, purnama kali ini berbeda, Aku sendiri, di kamar kami.

Naruto memberinya misi selama sepuluh hari ke Sunagarkure bersama empat ninja medis konoha untuk melatih kunoichi muda Sunagakure. Sialan, sepuluh hari terlalu lama. Awalnya Aku pikir ini akan mudah, ternyata tidak. Sakuraku, istriku seperti candu, Ia selalu ada dalam benakku dan helaan napasku. Aku kira, ditinggal menjalankan misi oleh Sakura akan mudah. Toh dulu, bertahun-tahun pun dia tak di sisiku, jadi sepuluh hari takkan semenyakitkan ini rasanya. Ternyata Aku salah, lebih dari yang Aku pikirkan, Aku butuh Sakura, Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Dan kali ini, Aku tidak melewati purnama bersamanya.

Aku memeluk bantal yang biasa Istriku gunakan, sepertinya Aku mulai gila. Aku menyesap sisa-sisa wangi Sakura di bantal miliknya. Nihil, Aku terlalu sering memeluknya sampai wangi Sakura menghilang.

Sudah hari ke Sembilan, besok Ia pulang.

Dan bagiku, besok sama dengan selamanya, tetap saja - keduanya lama.

Aku berguling ke tempat Sakura biasa tidur dan mengambil fotonya, foto kami. Foto pernikahan kami, sederhana. Potret Sakura di pernikahan kami, Aku tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu.

Aku melirik jam dinding, 23.30. Setengah jam lagi tengah malam, dan Aku masih belum bisa tidur.

Apakah Selama ini Sakura seperti ini? Menanti kepulangannku dari misi sambil mendekap bantak milikku dan berharap Aku akan pulang saat itu juga. Sepertinya iya, bahkan mungkin lebih menyesakkan.

Ada suara, suara kunci rumahku dan sakura yang sedang dibuka. Bergegas, Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan cepat ke pintu depan.

Aku tidak percaya ini, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Di depan pintu, Istriku duduk dan agak kesulitan membuka sepatunya. Aku berjalan, mungkin bisa dikatakan berlari dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuka sepatu, dan menggantikannya dengan tanganku.

"Okaeri," sambutku lembut sambil membuka sepatunya satu lagi.

"Tadaima." Ia tersenyum, Sakuraku tersenyum.

Ada gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya. Tak perlu pertanyaan "bagaimana misimu?" "sulitkah?" "Apa ada masalah?" atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih kompleks lainnya. Kami hanya membutuhkan tatapan untuk berbagi rasa yang sama, kami saling meridukan. Ia memelukku duluan, dan Aku menempelkan bibirku duluan, ke keningnya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Begitu saja, kalimat itu meluncur di bibirku.

"Aku ingin mandi, rasanya Aku lengket dan bau." Dan kami tertawa bersama.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah. Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan Ia menghampiriku. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Aku duduk di belakangnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lembut.

"Terima kasih," Aku memecah keheningan.

"Untuk?"

"Pulang satu hari lebih awal." Aku mencium bahunya lembut, menyesap wanginya. Aku tahu ini nyata, Dia, Sakuraku – Istriku.

Malam ini pun, tetap saja, kulalui purnamaku bersamanya.

.

A/N

Saya punya banyak stok ficlet kaya gini yang saya timbun. XD update tergantung mood, kuota dan kesibukan. 12 jam menuju pengumpulan bab 1 dan bab 2, saya malah kelayapan di Ffn. T_T


	3. Chapter 3 - Punggung

III - Punggung

Konoha malam ini ditemani rintik hujan, dengan bulan sabit yang bersembunyi di balik awan gelap. Sasuke sedag dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor hokage menemani sahabat karibnya _begadang_ sekaligus mengecek laporan misi para anbu. Ia sengaja telat pulang, istrinya, Sakura, tadi pagi ijin untuk pulang telat karena ada tiga operasi yang ia harus lakukan hari ini. Sedangkan putri semata wayangnya sedang berada jauh di Suna melaksanakan misi. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kawan lama tentu saja menjadi pilihannya, Sasuke pun bosan jika hanya sendiri di rumah.

.

Dari jarak seratus meter ia bisa melihat rumahnya masih dalam kondisi gelap, mungkin Sakura belum pulang, pikirnya. Sampai ia memasuki rumah, dan mendapati sandal Sakura yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Bukan menjadi kebiasaan Sakura meletakkan sandal sembarangan dan tidak menyimpannya ke rak. Mungkin dulu, saat Sakura masih tinggal dengan ibunya ia sering meletakkan sandal sembarang. Sasuke ingat saat mertuanya, Haruno Mebuki. Ia menceritakan tentang kebiasaan buruk Sakura saat Ia masih gadis, meletakkan sandal sembarang, makan serampangan dan kebiasaan lain yang membuat Sasuke geli jika harus membayangkan Sakura, Istrinya melakukan hal-hal – yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak _Sakura sekali._

Mencoba berfikir positif, Sasuke mulai masuk ke ruang tamu. Mungkin saja Sakura buru-buru ke kamar mandi sehingga lupa meletakkan sandal ke rak. Namun, yang Sasuke lihat adalah Sakura yang tertidur telungkup di sofa ruang tamu, Ia bahkan masih menggunakan bandananya. Nafas Sakura teratur, menandakan Ia tertidur lelap. Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura kelelahan karena harus melakukan tiga operasi hari ini, belum lagi pasien yang lainnya, pantas saja Sakura bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke pulang. Biasanya, bahkan sebelum Sasuke membuka knop pintu, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum manisnya.

 _Kau harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena Sakura yang menjadi istrimu, Sasuke._

Melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sofa, apalagi dengan posisi yang berpotensi membuat Sakura sakit punggung esok hati, tentu saja Sasuke mulai berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memindahkan Sakura tanpa membangunkannya.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah menggendongnya, memindahkan istrimu yang tertidur di sofa dengan _bridal style_ merupakan sesuatu yang romantic bukan? Tapi, dengan keterbatasannya yang hanya memiliki satu tangan saja itu tidak mungkin.

Atau mungkin ia perlu membuat tangan _susano o_ untuk menggendong Sakura?

 _Yang benar saja,_

Atau membuat _bunshin_ sehingga bisa menggendong Sakura? Daripada romantic, sepertinya itu akan lebih terlihat seperti adegan penculikan.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membangunkan Sakura, sebagai suami yang baik tidak mungkin kan ia membiarkan istrinya tercinta semalaman tidur di sofa sementara ia tidur di kasur empuk. Sudah cukup ia meniggalkan Sakura sendirian, kali ini, Sasuke akan menjadi suami yang baik.

.

.

"Sakura" panggilan Sasuke memenuhi ruang tamu Uchiha.

"Sayang" lagi, panggilannya menggema. Sementara Sakura masih terlelap.

"Uchiha Sakura" sekarang panggilannya disertai guncangan ringan pada bahu Sakura.

Berhasil, Sakura membuka matanya dan membalikkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke-kun" suaranya parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

"kau sudah makan, sayang?" lanjutnya.

"sudah" jawab Sasuke sekenannya, sambil merapikan helaian merah jambu Sakura.

Dengan reflek Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok membelakangi Sakura.

"naiklah" pinta Sasuke lembut.

Sakura hanya bengong tidak mengerti.

"naiklah ke punggungku" pintanya dengan lebih tegas. Sakura yang memang masih belum bangun seutuhnnya hanya menurut.

Jadilah sekarang Sakura digendong oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia menapaki anak tangga pertama, kamar mereka ada di lantai dua.

.

.

"maaf" ucap Sasuke pelan. Sedang Sakura keheranan dengan permintaan maaf Sasuke yang mendadak dan entah untuk apa. Sementara kakinya sudah menapakki anak tangga ke lima.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"untuk tidak bisa menggendongmu seperti pria lain, menggendongmu dengan kedua tanganku seperti pasangan lain" ada nada penyesalan yang sangat kentara dari pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"bodoh" dan Sakura tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya, kemudian menenggelamkan mukanya ke punggung Sasuke.

Sakura lupa, bahwa semenjak ia mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha, banyak yang berubah dari Sasuke. Ia menjadi lebih peka dan mungkin, memang ia tidak akan mengucapkan dengan kencang kalau ia mencintai istrinya di hadapan seluruh orang seperti Naruto kepada Hinat. Sasuke juga bukan sosok yang akan mengalah kepada Sakura seperti yang selalu Shikamaru lakukan untuk Temari, bukan juga yang akan menghadiahkan lukisan indah seperti yang dilakukan Sai kepada sahabatnya, Ino. Atau seperti Chouji yang akan menhabiskan semua yang dimasak Karui tanpa sisa. Bukan, bukan, dan tidak akan pernah seperti itu.

Yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke itu selalu menunjukkannya dengan sederhana. Salah satunya ini, menggendong istrinya ke kamar mereka di punggung, bukan _a la bridal style_ yang mungkin akan dilakukan teman-temannya, bukan. Karena bagi Sakura, romantis itu sederhana. Dan bagi pasangan Uchiha itu, cukup masing-masing percaya, selama mereka masih memandang langit yang sama, selama mereka saling mengingat, saling menyayangi, sampai kapanpun, mereka tetap terhubung. Meskipun dalam usia pernikan yang sudah mencapai satu setengah dekade, Sasuke belum pernah menggendong Sasuke _a la bridal style,_ bagi sakura cukup, lagipula, punggung Sasuke hangat.

 _No, he'is not perfect,_

 _He's human and flawed._

 _But he's perfect to me,_

 _and that's all matters._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

Lagi mumet nugas jadi bikin yang manis-manis. Sekali duduk, males ngecek typo dll. Mau curhat, laptop rusak, terus file drabble fluffy gini juga raib. *menggelundung*


End file.
